


Avatar: Reader Inserts

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, request are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts featuring characters and the universe of Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, Request are always open on my tumblr; please send in requests on my tumblr, here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: suki/reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Suki: Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Suki/Male!reader, with the prompt photography

”Suki.” You grin at her and she looks up from where she’s meditating.

“Yes Y/N?”

“Since you won’t train me.” She looks like she’s going to say something, but you shake your head. You’d made your peace with the Kyoshi warriors not being willing to train more than two guys at a time. Suki had lifted the rule only because after Sokka had trained with them, and become an honorary warrior he’d been slowly teaching his other friends. The Kyoshi warriors had agreed that it was okay for him to do, but that they’d need to oversee most of the training to make sure they weren’t besmirching Kyoshi’s name or anything the Warriors were upholding. At first you had found it silly; the idea of doing a specific subset of martial arts and self defense training, in full make-up and face paint; as well as what you viewed as heavy outfits; swathes of fabric and padding for protection.

“You have to let me do a photo series with you.”

“And the warriors?” She raises an eyebrow smiling, you shake your head.

“No, just you.” You grin. You’d already done the warriors, you have far too many photos of them training.

When you’d first met all the warriors you’d been wandering the park. You’d brought your camera the first time you’d seen them train, they’d been in the park and you couldn’t stop watching the way their clothing seems to float around them; or the shimmer of the fans and blades they were using. You’d been shy asking if you could photograph them, you’d known guys weren’t allowed to train and you weren’t sure if that meant guys weren’t allowed around them at all. They had agreed, as long as they got to approve the photos that went up online and Suki had even asked to use a few for their website.

“So what do I need to do?” Suki tilts her head at you and you grin.

“Just pretend I’m not here.” You laugh when she pouts.

“You’re my boyfriend; I can’t just pretend you’re not following me around all day!”

“You can interact with me! Just don’t constantly seek out the camera. I want this to look natural!” You grin leaning forward to kiss her before you flick your camera up capturing her as she pulls back.

“I get approval of the photos.” She narrows her eyes at you as you show her the display screen.

“Of course, do you like it?”

She laughs in response and you continue to grin, before stepping back as the rest of the girls file in for training.

“Y/N is going to be taking some photos of me today, so feel free to ignore him; I’ll be trying to.” She sticks her tongue out and you salute her back, waving to the rest of the girls and Sokka who nods back.

Suki is leaning forward slightly, she’s putting her make-up on for today’s session; it’s like a mediation for her, a ritual and a way to keep her calm before a fight. She uses it to center herself and the number of times you’ve wanted to take photos of her like this. You’re thankful the light is so perfect.

She’s backlit, most of her face covered in make-up, her fan glitters in the light, reflecting gold onto the bare parts of her face, the make-up is dulled in comparison to how vivid her eyes and skin look in the gold of her fan. You grin letting out a breath as the photo comes out just the way you see it in front of you.

You catch a few more of her training, the rest of the series faceless, her twirling her fans completely obscuring her face. One of her pinning another girl down; both of their faces obscured by their hair and the way the mirror in the studio is positioned. You get two from opposite sides; both times the fabric of her dress is casting shadows and hanging in the air as she’s turned slightly. You’ve caught two of her flipping, once right as she’s taking off, her fan launching in front of her, and a second of her landing, her head thrown back as she catches her balance.

You’ve shown her photo’s of her that you’ve taken before; from images of her half dressed in her warrior paint to the dumb selfies you’ve pulled her into when you’d go on dates. Anything to capture your time with her; and how she makes you feel.

She’s studying the images you’ve chosen, the pictures of her with her face obscured as well as a few random ones; parts of her eyes with makeup on, or her hand holding the rag she uses to watch her face, lipstick smudged on it.

“Why these?” Her voice is soft and you grin at her, this is your favourite part.

“Because I want you to see yourself like I see you. How wonderful you are.”


	2. Bloodbending: General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a water/bloodbender everyone wants to bring her along and Katara is the only one against it as you’re open about using blood bending

You’d heard that the Avatar had returned, despite having been cast out from your home, your parents were so terrified that you had been a water bender. The group of nomads that had found you had offered you as much of their knowledge as possible. When the bandits had attacked it had been a full moon, you weren’t sure what had happened, it had been pretty blurry, all you remembered was the warmth, the feeling of blood shifting around inside them and then you moving it just like you’d move the water from the spring when you were little.

“You’re another water bender!” Katara looks amazed, you nod watching as the water pulls towards her, she’s excited. You hesitate, you’d heard from the group you’d been learning from that Katara and her style of waterbending was powerful, that she would be a master, like you would be. You twist your fingers around each other and can faintly feel the blood pulsing between everyone, it’s not close enough for the full moon for you to be able to properly blood bend, to control someone fully, but you know you could keep someone back if you needed.

“Where have you been learning? We would have seen you in the north pole?”

“The swamp, there are some waterbenders who can bend plants, well the water inside it. So I’ve learned from them.”

You leave out the bloodbending, you’ve decided it’s not worth it. You assume they’ll all be horrified. You know you were when you’d learned that you could bloodbend, the act saving your life but marking the nomads as another group that feared you.

You’d found the plant benders a week after that, they’d been happy to have another family member, despite your darker talent.

Katara is grinning and asking you all about your training, all about the moves and stances that you know. You offer very little, unsure of what she means, there are no special stances you know, no secret movements either.

She seems annoyed at that and Sokka, her brother just waves her off, reminding her that she started out not knowing a lot like you. You don’t argue with him, he seems more than happy to have another bender on the team and you’re not really sure why, he’s not a bender, but you realise it’s more having someone else to talk to, someone new that he can joke with and you’re relieved that he doesn’t seem bothered when you ask about practicing with Aang and Toph, you’d never fought an airbender or earthbender before. You explain this to all of them, the only experience you have fighting is either other waterbenders, non-benders and firebenders. Both Aang and Sokka seem excited, asking what the best way to fight firebenders are, and toph asks about fighting non-benders. Katara seems to grow quieter as the night goes on and Sokka and Toph dismiss her as being annoyed and jealous that you’ve had more fighting experience.

Zuko seems pleased to have someone to spar with who can actually dodge the fire he shoots and you notice that katara just seems to be more and more annoyed with everything you’re doing.

“Can we talk?” You ask, you know it’s silly but you’d much rather figure out if there’s an actual reason for her hating you or if she’s just not used to being one of the water benders in a group.

She nods and you follow her a little ways away, you’re not sure why you’re nervous but the full moon brings you comfort.

“So talk.” She nods and you sigh.

“Are you mad at me or something?”

“No it’s just frustrating having been the only waterbender for most of this journey and now suddenly they want to bring on another one when we need to be focusing on Aang learning as much as he can to defeat the firelord.”

“I know something that could help.” You offer and Katara raises an eyebrow.  
“I don’t think plant bending will help him.”

“Bloodbending.” You state and she freezes, you can hear her heartbeat speed up.

“No you can’t come with us.” You can see her stance change, you can feel her heartbeat speeding in a way that she means to attack. You twist your fingers, arching your hand and hers drop by her side.

“I’m not going to hurt you, but I really do think I should come along.” You smile at her and she glares.

“Everyone else is waiting.” You nod back to where everyone is starting to pack up camp.


	3. Trip: Toph/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph/Reader, readers another earth bender who learnt from the badgermoles and the gang bring reader along cause she has nowhere to go

You had some sense of sight, there were shadows, and before you were seven there were colours and actual items you could name, it’s why your parents had allowed you to go into bending school. Just practicing basic forms, the teacher you were working with had another student who was the same, blind, injured as you were but you’d never meet. Her health is too fragile and your parents too poor to buy you friends like the other students at the school had done.

You’d been able to sense her, the vague shape of her when you would be leaving from your morning lessons, she would take the afternoon ones it seemed. 

You’d been left unsupervised, you often were, your parents hadn’t bothered trying to teach you to avoid places, it would just make you force yourself into them.

Which is how you found yourself trying to practice your earthbending forms near the mouth of a cave, you figured at least out here you wouldn’t be able to injure anyone and that maybe if you did injure yourself you parents would see why you needed to learn actual bending, not that they knew about the badgermoles that would appear once you’d slid some of the rocks away. A greeting you like to think as they carefully tunnel and move rocks for you to follow and learn from them.

You’ve been studying with the Badgermoles as long as you’d been in earthbending practice, you’ve just turned twelve and your parents have saved up to host a birthday party for you, you’re nervous, your parents had said they had invited other people, from the academy, from your school, and you’re dreading having to socialize with people who just drip pity for you.

Thankfully the first person you bump into is a girl your age, she seems to enjoy your discomfort and she laughs as she asks if you knew where you were going and that she has a better sense of direction.

“I’m blind.” You mumble, embarrassed that it wasn’t obvious, you can already hear your parents voices, chiding you for looking down, for not looking people in where you believe their faces to be. You don’t tell them how you can perfectly see this girl, she’s almost the same height as you and she stops smiling when you say that, she seems excited and mumbles for you to meet her by the food area in a few moments.

It doesn’t take you long to learn she’s like you, a blind girl with too many expectations pushed on her, the difference is that where you bent under them, Toph seemed to destroy all of them under her parents noses. You shift the pebbles, letting it fold into sand and Toph grins, commenting how she’s never known anyone who could bend sand. You shrug, explaining the badgermoles you were taught by often dealt with the sandy earth from the nearby rivers.

”So…” Toph grins and you can feel the earth shifting under you. You wonder where she’s directing you but either way you let the earth flow like a tide and pull you towards three other people, two are water tribe, if their heavy winter clothes are anything to go by, and the third’s outfit reminds you of some of the air nomad garb one of your teachers had mentioned in passing once, you’re not sure of the colours, you miss those the most but you know it’s not shades of beige and green like you and toph are most likely dressed in. You nod before they speak, the Badgermoles had taught you more advanced sandbending and you weren’t sure why, but as Toph explains about the boy and the iceberg and the swamp. As you meet Katara and Sokka and learn what they can both do, as well as what Toph is truly capable of, you can feel yourself already missing them until you can feel them laughing, Aang leaning forward, hand out.

“So, Y/N, do you want to come with us?”


End file.
